Aren't we too old for this?
by Arkeis07
Summary: Cam. Fic challenge: "Aren't we too old for this?"


iCarly, Cam. For Nick_Girlslash at Livejournal. Challenge #2: "Aren't we too old for this?"

A/N: this was rushed. but, I still love Cam to death. So, here we go.

Sheltered in the calm quiet of the iCarly studio, Carly allowed herself the pleasure of raking her eyes over her best friend as she sat Indian style from across the small table.

Sam had shed her sweat jacket and shirt to the side, resting on her knees in front of a large bowl of still cold strawberry pink frozen yogurt. Her toes squeaked against the plastic sheet protecting the floor as she twitched excitedly, her gaze transfixed by the sugary treat. Next to the yogurt was another very big bowl filled with candy bits and cereal and rainbow sprinkles. Carly wasn't sure if the plastic sheet would be enough.

Carly cleared her throat, "Right, you ready Sam?" She readied her stopwatch.

Sam saluted her absently, "Yessir, let the games begin!" Her grin almost reached her ears.

"Ready… Set… and…. GO!!"

Sam reared up dramatically before plunging her face into the yogurt, slurping loudly and moaning. Her hands struggled against the bonds at her back, and Carly let loose a laugh at the beast within Sam.

"Ok, toppings! Go, Sam, go!!"

Sam reared up again and let out an inhuman roar of hunger, then dived into the topping bowl, delicious candy bits crashing to the floor. Sam rolled her head from side to side, sticking the toppings to her yogurt-covered face.

"Annnnnddddd, TIME! Stop, stop, Sam. Sam. Sam, hey. HEY, STOP!" Carly rushed to her knees and pushed Sam's shoulders away from the shaking bowl. She fought back though, and the bowl toppled over onto Carly's lap. Sam made an upset noise.

"Ugh, sticky sweets. So tasty, yet so dangerous." Carly reached behind her to grab a towel and wiped off her lap. "So, anyway, yes, I think this will work fine. Our viewers will definitely appreciate our research on the fastest way to satisfy a frozen yogurt craving."

"But… I still crave more…"

"Yes, well, you probably weren't the best choice for a test subject. " Carly came over and wiped Sam's messy collarbone and shoulders delicately. "We'll just get Gibby to do it on the actual show."

"But, I can still eat the end result, right?" This earned a smile from Carly. "Of course Sam, I would never tease you like that."

Sam strained against her bonds again, but Carly was suddenly over taking by a sense of nostalgia. She dropped the rag to her lap as she stared at Sam's sticky skin, strands of her hair falling out of her pony tail and sticking, tinged pink at the ends. There have been so many instances where she has indulged Sam in her fantasy of dunking her head in her favorite foods since iCarly started. Ice cream was a favorite, but she never quite understood how Sam managed to make the bacon in a bowl experiment work without losing an eyeball.

"Hey, cupcake. My face needs attention." Sam's voice was small and she took Carly's hand and squeezed. She held her head out towards Carly and fluttered her lashes.

Carly complied and wiped from neck to chin. "Hey, Sam… Do you ever think we might be outgrowing iCarly? I mean, we're almost 18… Aren't we too old for this? This random mischief that we get ourselves into…" She focused on untying Sam's hands, not wanting to look into Sam's face.

Sam turned to Carly, her hand puling away Carly's from her cheeks, and looked at her straight in the eyes, her face taking on its rare "I mean serious business, dude," demeanor.

"Carly, it's kinda what we do. We're always gonna be random. It's always gonna be you and me, too. We might stop making messes on purpose, but I'm always gonna try and find ways to make you laugh, because I love it. I don't ever wanna grow up if it means we can't have stupid fun with each other anymore."

And Carly could tell that Sam never meant to get all heartfelt and emotional, but it happened, and it's making Carly's heart swell so much she thinks it might pop, even though she knows from physiology class that that's not how it works.

Carly brought their entwined hands together to her chest before she leaned in and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek. Then she giggled and licked at the same spot, tasting cold strawberries and sugary sprinkles. Sam brought her hand up to the other side of her face and wiped a large chunk of sprinkled yogurt onto her hand, then swiped it onto Carly's cheek, earning a gasp of mild shock from the brunette. Sam grinned wickedly before she leaned over and licked it off, repeating Carly's gesture.

They both giggled and Carly's hands somehow ended up on Sam's bare, cold shoulders. She moved them softly, pretended to be warming the skin under her fingertips. Sam's eyes closed for a minute, and Carly thought she might lean in for a real kiss, not just a taste of sugar, until Sam lifted her head again, and her eyes immediately fell onto the bowl of yogurt. The blue orbs flashed back to Carly's.

"Please, Carly…" Sam whispered, and Carly almost can't tell what she's asking for… it could be something more. But she went with her gut instinct, and picked up the topping bowl to dump it into the yogurt. Without looking at Sam, she could feel the girl's predatory grin, and she remembered how she sometimes thinks about that grin at night.

Carly picked up the bowl and placed it in her lap. She dug two fingers into the cold mess and stuck them out to Sam, who sucked the sweet mixture off. Sam's fingers also joined Carly's and they spent the evening working through the bowl, until the last drop of pink topping was consumed. Sam finished by sitting up on her knees and kissing Carly's nose, leaving it cold. She then stood up and stretched.

"So, bed time? I'm in my happy place. We should hurry before I get hungry again and have to climb over you to get out of bed."

"Sam, that happens regardless. But first! Let's go brush our teeth."

"Ah man! C'mon! I'm not 14 anymore, I don't need you to watch me."

Carly put her hands on her hips as she stood up. "Sam! I wish I didn't have to, but you've shown no sign of improvement. This failure is on your shoulders. Now, march!"

Carly's hand shot into the air pointing to the door, and Sam's head dropped to look at her feet. Carly linked her arm with Sam and led her through the door, leaving the mess for the morning.

She liked it when she could get wrapped up in Sam and forget her responsibilities.


End file.
